


feelings are all around

by Dyphen



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Squips (Be More Chill), Chloe is horrible but what's new, F/M, Jake is also not very nice whoops, London cast, M/M, Stagedorks- freeform, christine is jus. sitting there, inspired by the song 'prom dress' by mxmtoon, miracle chance is such a great christine and y'all are just sleeping on her, panic attack tw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23447263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dyphen/pseuds/Dyphen
Summary: So. There she was, sitting in the corner of the crowded dark hall. She felt like Alice in the corridor of doors, getting smaller and smaller until she was almost drowning in her salty tears. It was too loud, and how did she even get over here-?or,christine doesn't exactly get the most conventional prom experience.
Relationships: (background), Christine Canigula & Jeremy Heere, Christine Canigula/Jeremy Heere, Jeremy Heere & Michael Mell & Rich Goranski, Rich Goranski/Michael Mell
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	feelings are all around

**Author's Note:**

> title from prom dress by mxmtoon

It was prom night, and Christine was crying.

It was senior prom, and she’d worn her best dress (her parents hadn’t been able to afford a new one, so she wore her favourite green one), but here she was, crying in some corner of the hall while ‘September’ by Earth Wind and Fire was playing.

_“Your dress is… interesting,”_ Chloe Valentine had said.

Christine had smiled back at her and said, _“thanks! It’s my_ _favorite dress.”_

_“No, it’s really interesting. Such a bold statement to wear the fashion trend from, what, 2 years ago now? You totally don’t look like an idiot. You go, girl!”_

She had then smiled innocently at her and moved over to her date, leaving Christine standing there with a blank look and a desire to just run out of the banner-covered doors.

So. There she was, sitting in the corner of the crowded dark hall. She felt like Alice in the corridor of doors, getting smaller and smaller until she was almost drowning in her salty tears. It was too loud, and how did she even get over here-?

A voice jolted her from her thoughts and she opened her eyes to see a blurry person kneeling in front of her.

“-istine, you need to breathe, you’re having a panic attack I think,” they said. She blinked a few times to clear the tears from her eyes so she could see who it was. Why was someone trying to help her? She could usually handle these things by herself.

It was a boy in a dark blue tux that looked a tiny bit too big for him. He had round glasses on and some of his hair was falling into his eyes. She probably looked like such a mess, her makeup was running, she must look terrible.

“I-I,” Christine tried to say something, but she found another sob welling up.

“Hey, hey, it’s ok,” the boy said, grabbing one of her hands like he was trying to calm her down. He looked like he was really tall. Why was he so tall?

“Um, genetics?” he said, and Christine almost laughed as she realized she’d said that out loud. He smiled at her and moved to sit next to her.

“I’m Jeremy,” he said. She couldn’t help but notice he was still holding her hand.

“I’m Christine,” she whispered, pretty sure he wouldn’t hear her over the music.

“Oh, I know,” he said, before seeming to think it was weird and stuttering, “I-I mean, I, uh, we were in the same theatre class year, so I remember your name, um-”

“Oh, I remember you!” she exclaimed, tears (nearly) forgotten as she turned to face him. He had really nice eyes. “You were kinda quiet,” she mused, and Jeremy turned red at that.

“I wasn’t that quiet…” he said, finally pushing his hair out of his eyes.

She smiled shyly at him. “Didn’t say it was bad. I mean, I’m quite quiet a lot of the time.”

The two sat in a comfortable silence for a few moments, before Jeremy suddenly asked, “Are you though? I mean, whenever I see you around school you’re really expressive and loud, and, well, confident.” He scoffed and muttered something to himself that sounded self-deprecating.

“I think you’re confident,” she said, picking a pick of fluff off her sleeve. “I mean, you came and helped someone you barely know because they were sad. That’s pretty confident.”

Jeremy sniggered. “I guess… I’m also guessing you didn’t come with a date.”

Christine grimaced. “No. I got asked by Jake, but turns out it was a prank.”

“Jake Dillinger?”

“Yeah. I heard a rumor that he liked me, but turns out it was just a joke.”

“Jesus, what a dickhead.” He shook his head disapprovingly, and Christine giggled.

“What about you? You don’t have anyone with you, so I’m presuming you had the same fate as me, just without joke promposals.” She nudged his shoulder.

He rolled his eyes. “I’ve been third wheeling for my two friends the whole night. They’ve been dating for ages, though, so I’m used to it.”

“Who are they? I might know them,” she commented. She wanted to know about Jeremy’s friends. She wanted to know about Jeremy.

“Michael Mell and Richard Goranski,” he said, pulling out his phone to show her his lock screen, which was of him, a boy in a red hoodie throwing up a peace sign and another in a purple and blue striped shirt shooting finger guns at the camera. Christine nodded- she vaguely recognized them.  
  
“When did you meet?”

“Well, me and Michael have been friends for like 13 years, but Rich met us in Sophomore year,” he said, putting his phone back in his pocket.

They watched people dancing to some song Christine didn’t know the name of for a while, before it changed to a slower song (which she also didn’t know the name of).

Jeremy cleared his throat and stood up, letting go of Christine’s hand in lieu of offering it to her.

“Do you, uh, would you like to dance with me?” he asked quietly, rubbing the back of his neck with his other hand.

Christine felt a small smile paint itself across her face as she placed her hand in Jeremy’s again. “I’d love to.”

And they danced for the rest of the night together, and Christine let herself forget about Jake and Chloe. She even met Michael and Rich, and they were nice to her. She laughed along with them as they made jokes at the expense of Jeremy (who was steadily turning redder and redder as he whined at them to stop).

And when Jeremy smiled at her later on in the night, she felt like she finally fit somewhere.

**Author's Note:**

> I like to think that if Rich had't got the squip then he would have got enough courage to talk to Michael and Jeremy at the start of sophomore year because he deserves friends
> 
> thanks for reading!


End file.
